


Liebe trotz Erfolg

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Florian gewinnt einen Wettbewerb von Werder.TV. Das heißt, dass Michael verliert. Kann der Torwart seinen Freund verzeihen?





	Liebe trotz Erfolg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffy017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/gifts), [Silberchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/gifts).



> Danke schön für eure Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass diese kleine Geschichte euch gefällt. =-D
> 
> Der Wettbewerb hieß "1gegen1 Challenge". Es gab drei Teile: [Mini-Tor,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kxy84GHYF98) [No Bounce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b9Qjwakr9Q) und [Hochhalten](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drLk4stVay0)
> 
> Viele Dank, Blue_Night, für die Beta!

Michael betrat das Zimmer und war ganz plötzlich sauer. 

Sein Freund sang irgendein österreichisches Lied, wahrscheinlich weil er das 1-gegen-1 Duell bei Werder.TV gewonnen hatte. Obwohl Michael Florian sehr liebte, wollte der Münchner ihn nicht wegen seiner Niederlage lächeln sehen. Deshalb ging der Torwart direkt zu Bett – allerdings benutzte er nicht das Bett, das die beiden Männer normalerweise teilten.

„Gute Idee, Zetti“, sagte Florian. „So bemerkt keiner, dass wir zusammen schlafen.“ Er setzte sich neben den Deutschen, der nichts darauf erwiderte. „Keine Glückwünsche?“

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, Kainzi.“ Michael drehte sich um und machte die Augen zu.

Florian erhob sich und setzte sich auf das andere Bett. Nach fünf Minuten lastender Stille sagte der Wiener schließlich leise. „Du, Schatz…ich wollte nicht gegen dich spielen, ich schwöre es dir. Ich habe allerdings…na ja…ein kleines bisschen Glück gebraucht, nach…“

„Nach Ajax.“ Michael öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um, damit er dem jüngeren Mann direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Das verstehe ich. Musstest du aber wirklich so lange feiern, dass ich verloren habe?“

„Es tut mir leid, Zetti.“ Florian ging zu Michael. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Michael nickte. „Ich vergebe dir, weil ich dich liebe.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. „Morgen reisen wir nur. Lust auf etwas bestimmtes?“

„Auf dich, natürlich.“ Michael lachte, als Florian nur seufzte. „Na ja, worauf genau…hm…auf deinen perfekten Arsch.“ 

Florian kletterte auf das Bett und deckte Michael auf. Der Österreicher küsste den Münchner auf das Gesicht und fragte fast unhörbar, „Wer macht diesmal die Vorbereitung, Schatz?“

Mit einem erregten Knurren rollte der Münchner herum, damit sein Freund unter ihm lag. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich so eine Möglichkeit verpasse, dann bist du ein dummer Blonder geworden.“

„Ich dachte aber – Mist!“ Florian schrie auf, als er Michaels Zähne an seinem Hals spürte. „Bist du ein Vampir geworden, Zetti?“

„Nein. Du schmeckst mir einfach.“ Er küsste zärtlich die rote Stelle an Florians Hals. „Du dachtest aber…?“

„…dass du es toll fandst, als ich es gemacht habe und du zugeschaut hast.“ Florian griff Michaels schwarzen Haare, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. „Nach dem letzten Spieltag.“

„Natürlich fand ich es total heiß.“ Michael zerriss Florians Hemd, bis nur noch Fetzen übrig blieben. „Aber damals hattest du mich ans Bett gefesselt und ich konnte deshalb nichts tun. Heute kann mich nichts aufhalten.“ Er leckte Florians Brustwarzen, während der Blonde sich auszog. „Braves Kainzi…heißes, perfektes Kainzi…“

Florian konnte nur seufzen, als Michael seinen nackten Körper leckte und küsste. Er wurde immer härter, ohne seinen Schwanz anzufassen. Und er fühlte etwas sehr hartes durch Michaels Kleidung hindurch…durch Michaels Kleidung?! „Zetti, bitte…ich will dich anschauen…“

„Dann hilf mir dabei.“ Michael nahm die Hände seines Freundes und presste sie gegen den Verschluss seiner Hose. Florian riss sie zusammen mit der Unterhose gleichzeitig weg, während Michael sich das Hemd auszog und zur Seite warf. Zusammen angelten sie nach den Socken, und dann war Michael auch nackt. „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen – und gesehen.“ Florian lachte, bis Michael sich erhob. „Huh?“

„Die Sachen sind in deinem Koffer, oder?“ Der Blonde nickte. „Moment…“ Der Braunhaarige öffnete den Koffer und lächelte. „Perfekt! Beine breit, Schatz!“

Florian gehorchte bereitwillig. Sein Atmen wurde schwerer und lauter, während Michael das Gleitgel auf seine Finger spritzte. „Nicht zu schnell, bitte.“

„Na klar.“ Michael führte einen Finger in Florian ein und bewegte ihn langsam. „Ziemlich lange her, oder?“

„Zu lange. Wenn wir nur...“ Ein zweiter Finger stoppte Florians Rede. „So gut, hör nicht auf.“

„Jawohl.“ Nach ein paar Minuten fing Michael damit an, Florians Prostata zu stimulieren. „Ist es gut so?“

„Es ist fantastisch, hör nicht auf! So schön wie bei unseren ersten Mal!“ Florian hatte keine Zweifel. „Jetzt, bitte!“

Michael zog seinen Finger langsam zurück. Er rollte das Kondom über seine pochende Härte und verteilte das Gleitgel darauf, dann küsste er Florian nochmal. „Sicher?“

„Ja, bitte…“ Florian schrie kurz, als Michael in ihn eindrang. „So groß…“

„So nah.“ Michael bewegte sich langsam. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Florian umklammerte Michaels Schultern und bewegte sich unter ihm. „Bitte, bitte, füll mich ab, Zetti…“

Michael streichelte Florians Schwanz, und dann kamen beide Männer. Der Münchner zog sich langsam aus seinem Freund zurück und nahm das Kondom, um es in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Danach suchte er ein Handtuch, um Florian und sich selbst abzuwischen. Florian kuschelte sich so nah wie möglich an Michael. „Wie kommt es, dass Thomas und sein Freund öfter als wir solche Sachen tun?“

„Ich vermute, dass das daher kommt, dass sie einfacher zusammen sein können.“ Michael seufzte traurig. „Wir müssen mehr tun, damit uns keiner erwischt, weil wir schon so oft zusammen sind.“

„Mist.“ Florian seufzte, und Michael nickte. „Na ja, gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie fest eingeschlafen waren.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich empfehle ihr [Zimmerduell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqwpkrPEhIM) auch. ;-)
> 
> Kommentare und Kudos wären wunderschön!


End file.
